User talk:Bbun
Tigerstar Hey I asked you this about month ago but would tigerstar be up for having Sedgekit as his apprentice? 14:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw and Graypaw Do you mind if I take them back? 00:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) TeaselXAshley Okay so before he is killed do you want him and Ashley to fall in love he eventually talks her into joining leading to Gasper attacking WC. The two have kits and he is killed by Gasper? 00:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 00:40, November 10, 2012 Yeah, Thanks! =)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, Beebs, I have a cat named Ivyshade in SpringClan...... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrsot can be Herbpetal's apprentice.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat now. You're needed. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 15:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. That's fine :3 Could I adopt Aphroditekit and change her name to Hazelkit since she's up for adoption? ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 19:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ask Rainface. Bbun (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Beebs..... I am disappointed in you. Meet me in chat in PMs as soon as possible. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 22:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Bbun. Chat. PMs. Now. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) BBUN. GET. ON. CHAT. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I made you a sig c: You can change it if you like. [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 13:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since Hunting went wtih Sappho, Xaphan can go with Aster, it you want.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) -cries- Anyway what is PCA? Nadia2k01 (talk) 16:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Added ouo 22:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Names Lilydust, Pansyclaw, and Hollypelt Hollyheart's fine. c: Lilydust in the wind 22:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Hey Beebs, I was just looking around the projects, and I realized that you're name wasn't on the PC list. I'm not trying to be snoopy, I just don't know why you aren't on there ouo Lilydust in the wind 02:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ? wuuuutt :c they're not gonna be together? :c #hashtag# 13:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pinefur Ok I'm sorry I had to laugh at "Me and Rowan wanted to kill her." You slaughterers >:o And yeah, I did adopt her but she doesn't seem to be a signifigant character so...I really wanna rp her but if you really need to kill her then that's fine. Z talk page Idea Hey I had an idea about listing death so ask me about it in PMs when you get on. 20:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat asdf chat won't work ._. Ashberry How 'bout now? '''Cinder''' [[Ashberry|''I believe in myself even if you dont]] 02:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC)} can I have the mca of SC? u know how much i want one ono But it's fine if not. I haven't heard if it was reserved or anything, so don't yell at me ono "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) get back on chag 18:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Breeza I can't believe that after I asked you politely 'NOT '''to take Breeza, you take her anyway! Did I not say that I didn't want someone that I didn't know 'at all' to take control of my '''FAVOURITE '''cat? I'm sorry, but I trusted that you would '''take the hint.' Breeza is NOT, I repeat NOT, '''a FreeClan Cat. Neither did I ever want her to be, her brother, Raven, was supposed to be the only one of the two to be a FreeClan Cat. First you try to take Shadekit, then you try to take Breeza, '''AFTER I ASKED YOU PLAINLY NOT TO '''and changed her Clan '''WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? If you are the only one willing to take her, which I would normally give my permission for, I'd rather she was deleted. I hope that my rant did not cause any offence, but that is how I feel about this matter. And you have taken away most of her description? Yours Sincerely, P.S. I have taken this as a personal insult For your information, she was never a "sue", if you had bothered to look at her page beforehand, you would have seen that she was not exactly very nice to many cats, and also that she was only ever pretty to make up for her personality. And by the way look at the last comment by me on this page and you'll see exactly what I specified to happen to Breeza. 20:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply to this Just reply to this message. 19:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The Charart front page Beebs, why did you compltely remove all the users of the wiki that haven't appeared in a while from PCA? You need to move them to the Elder's section, I believe. It wouldn't be fair if Rainly and Nadia had to go back all the way to apprentice-status because they hadn't appeared in a while but came back and wanted to rejoin PCA. Could you please add the users back in as Elders? It doesn't seem fair, honestly, that you did that. ~Logged-out Spoot because Log-in is being stupid for me *tries to log in* Hai, I have a question Do you know when this wiki was created? :P 02:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) (I'm new. I will get an RP charrie.) Thanks bro. XD 02:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) How do we join a Clan? 02:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can i Join Summerclan. I'm Sorry Bbun, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you for rping Breeza, my favourite cat. I now know that you are probably a great roleplayer. SummerClan MCA? I see SummerClan does not have a MCA. Because you are the roleplayer of the med cat, I wondered if one of my cats could take the posittion. Entirely your choice, of course. [[User:..Tiny|''' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 17:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Sounds interesting. [[User:..Tiny|' ~ Ti']][[User talk:..Tiny|'ny']] 08:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Help, Please! Hi! I am a roleplayer in SummerClan and I need help creating a page. Could you help me create this page and some other stuff to add my cat on SummerClan? Hope you can help! :) Thistleflight (talk) 20:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Breeza Could I start rping Breeza again on Sunday? O.O I have something urgent to tell you. 20:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday :DDD <333 'Happiness' is a car from Sainsbury's 15:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) CHAT HELP I can't go on the chat and it keeps on leading me to this page. True Images In the future, ''please archive when you decline something, unless you need the person who posted the image to see why it was declined, like the images that were on hold. We don't leave normal images up on the page once declined, as it wastes space and we're trying to circle them in and out as fast as possible. 01:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you want a random character art, could you do: Brown with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, underbelly, and a diamond from her forehead to her muzzle. Fluffy tail. Mint green eyes. Sapphirebreeze (talk) 20:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze I just asked if I could join AutumnClan and I don't know why they'd say no, so technically.Sapphirebreeze (talk) 21:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze Jaystep - the tragic ending Did you say you were the roleplayer of Jaystep's mate on chat? My mind is fuzzy today, so can you tell me who it is? If you are, I have two ideas (both incluide kits, I wnat to know what you think is better) for how she dosen't make it to leader: #She is unexpectedly killed whilst carrying the kits. #Or she dies in birth complications due to an early birth. 13:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Psst We gotta talk. I'll try to get online early tomorrow, so maybe then? 03:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You still have plenty of time to take care of your cats. 23:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Cinderpaw -> Cinderleaf Hey man! I'd get on chat, but this computer doesn't agree too well, so I'll say it here. When would Cinderpaw earn her full medcat name? Just a little curious to the fact, and also if you hadn't seen it, Loachpaw is waiting on a reply from Clawtooth. ouo -- 00:06 Sat Feb 15 Story I'm writing a story about how Cardinalpaw came to the Clans. Is it all right if I name her mother Lyla, and maybe make her later and have her join the Storm Fronts? (She doesn't have to remember Gaston, if wanted) 22:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bluekit - Bluepaw; ASAP It's almost been a month... -cough- 00:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Helping with the AP Page? Could I possibly help, because there's people on there who still haven't their cats they requested. You and Stoem aren't that active, but you guys do go on chat and rp. So I was wondering if I could help out, and if I grant them, I could message the user who adopted the cat and tell them they adopted. And if I grant my own request, I'd Message you and tell you. So, is it alright if I help? :3 17:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) a quick favor Can Gaston get Arleen pregnant again? We already know the genes (all kittens are longhairs, toms are blue-gray, females dilute torties) and I figured it would make life easier. Servalleap 19:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ok So I was wondering, and this is totally up to you as well. For Magpie's leadership ceremony, would you mind if I did something similar to how Silver did for Sparrow's? If it is fine, I was really only getting the okay so I could write it up to fit how I had it planned. So yeah, thanks dude. ouo — 06:32 Fri Apr 18 essentially yeah — 01:21 Sat Apr 19 holla Hey mate, I was just wondering would you be fine if I gave Spiderstorm to Mitchell instead? — 22:44 Fri May 2 Medicine Cat Apprentice Hey, I see you have a medicinecat in Summerclan. I was wondering if I could be your apprentice. Earthsong would be my name........ ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 14:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 14:53, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Archive Problem We have a SprC Archive Problem: SpringClan/Roleplay/Archive 6 aaaand SpringClan/Roleplay Archive 6 16:36, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to help out and name all of them, but an Admin must do so, because those pages already exist. I moved 37 to 38, but that's all I can do. This one is kept as Archive 6, and This one has to be moved to Archive 7. 23:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, something's up with the chararts on the Approval Page (The last few). Would you mind trying to fix it, because it's not working for me? 01:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) NVM, Stoem fixed it. 01:20, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Heyy Do you have the name of the kit for your kit in Wild's litter? she's giving birth today so i'll need it ouo. 17:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) thank u ouo 18:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Jasminekit and co. I only just noticed that Jasminekit and her siblings need to be apprenticed; when you have a minute, would you mind making them apprentices? Thank you! 17:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) -nudge- 20:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Frostie 'n' Shelly Mind if we rp them in StarClan? :3 22:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) PC Hey Beebs, we need to decide on a new FA after neglecting it for a few months, so the discussion's up now. 23:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Considering how long we've gone without one, why don't we choose one of the the cats Silverwhisker nominated? We've had Icepaw since January ono. 02:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, Jaystorm is being nominated at this time, plus he does have his entire page set up with no spelling errors from what I see. if not, then these's a ton of silver pages ready I think, although they are outdated. 03:09, June 29, 2014 (UTC) True, I mean mostly page formating and stuff, not all though. I don't know, any could work. 03:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) alright, so what are we using as July's FA then? 03:33, June 29, 2014 (UTC) MC Yo, Honeypaw's going to have her Half-Moon Gathering thing and become a full MC. Mind if we do a little mom and dad thing and have them make Honeypaw a full MC, since Basil (he'll be there too) isn't alive any longer? (PS: Her MC name was going to be Honeyleaf, but almost all of the MC's nose have a -leaf prefex. x3 So it'll by Honeysun/dew (if you could help me decide)) 00:53, July 20, 2014 (UTC) beebs crys new tumblr is vriskasecret and she said she isn't going to be active ;-; (if you wanna know more she posted on my talk page at the bottom what she meant) 05:32, July 28, 2014 (UTC) 'ello Hey, would you mind if I pushed Crowkit's, Minkkit's, Risekit's, Gannetkit's, Darkkit's, and Rainkit's back a bit for a month or so? 18:03 Fri Aug 15 Re: Done it~ 00:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) yoo hey mate, would you be alright if I messed around with Spider's siblings (the ones you own)? i just want your permission in case it wasn't. — Sun Sep 28 21:23 really all it is; fixing up relations, pedigree, mentors and stuff, appearance (since they still have the Oriental ones). is that all right? — Sun Sep 28 21:36 ayy thanks mate c: — Sun Sep 28 21:42 I can let you do her charats...but shes one of my favoritesBright 16:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey, Willowflame's still alive (claimed her), and had been expecting before I left. Want a kit (since you own the daddy, Moonsight)? They'll be warriors. Also, do we still plan to do something with Pumpkin and Gusty? 20:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Heyz Hai 16:33, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Okie Dokie. You haven't roleplayed all day? 18:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) re: that works, ill roleplay him in a bit. 22:02 Fri Jan 30 ahh ok!! thanks!! 04:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hazlefern Pixel's No rush but when will her charat get approved? 17:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Can I adopt Dazekit and Lostheart? 17:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) CanI put ome of my cats up for adoption? 17:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Can I adopt Lostheart? 18:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Toadpelt Will you rp in StarClan with Cavernsong? The mates finally seeing each other in the afterlife. 17:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) So can i rp the next SummerClan medicine-cat? 22:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Charart Sorry for being an idiot an all.. but where are the Charart blanks xD 22:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Cypressclaw Could She get to know Midnight? 18:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) yo so like because i probably wont be very active for a while, i'm trying to cut down my characters. and i think i might not be able to rp the meme known as boulder. so idk what to do — Thu Mar 19 06:19 school bruh, its a bitch. but i must put it above this place. plus i start working soon so, yeah. even if there was something on like standby, in case i get overloaded with homework. — Thu Mar 19 20:03 i think it might be for the best tbh if you're talking about my to-do list. because those guys are the ones i think i'll be able to handle, and even then some of them are on the kill list. so i think boulder might be better off in someone else's hands. — Fri Mar 20 18:38 i believe i'm keeping morningpaw because i have an idea for them which has something to do with magpie. — Fri Mar 20 18:49 SuC Is it okay if Mockingjay is killed instead of Quartz? I'm putting Quartz up for adoption, and Mockingjay does nothing in the clan. 14:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ;) 14:21, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Um...btw Raven is the same age as Thunderkit so shouldn't both be apprenticed. 00:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Ceremony and Kits Thunder's ceremony in AC is running late do you think you could do that later and maybe Tigerstar can mentor him? Also would you like to rp one of Clear Water's kits? 19:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Could you apprentice Thunderpaw now? 16:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha sorry if it seems pushy. I have plans for Thunder. 17:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Agreement? Plot I have this ide for AC. If you agree to it? 17:06, April 24, 2015 (UTC) AC plot Well it's for Lilac's journey. She's going on a journey shortly after Snap and Mittens show up at AC camp after the flood as they have been trying to find their home. And Lilac runs into Tigerstar he attacks her and she fights maybe taking one of his lives and finds Snap and Mittens after apologizing to Tigerstar he takes her to camp. 18:06, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Also could Silver become an apprentice? Fawn and rook's loner daughter as she found the clan again. She could be mentored by Plumfeather. 18:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Honeyclaw IS Honeyclaw living and a warrior cuz I'm working on Squirrelkits. 16:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re: :I guess he could, but really it's up to you. I'd be happy enough to make him the next dep. —Hi, I'm Johnny Knoxville. No worries bro; and really just say that he does and all that and the ceremony I'll probably be able to do it on the weekend by the latest? Would that be ok? —Hi, I'm Johnny Knoxville. 10:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) KILL IT WITH FIRE User:VibrantPassion/Time please I don't need it 13:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Mockingjay Whenever Mockingjay is going to get killed, would you let me know? I rarely check the SuC roleplay, you see, so I wouldn't know if a murderer approached her. 15:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, was it Fez who'll be taking over Bouldertail? Cause I think it can go ahead. I just don't rp him so yeah. — 04:10 Sat Jun 6 stoem cats i know you said you wanted jay and i gave him to you but what other cats did you want? i'm trying to not waste time putting them up for adoption this time so i wanna know 16:05 Wed Jun 10 Re Yeah, if course, just tell me what I have to do. Hyalite☆ 21:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC) can i be added to your friends list (◕‿-) ��embrace mortality�� 02:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) HEy I'd be on chat but I can't right now. Can I ask one question? BEside my name on the user page it says clan leader. What's that mean? AS i've only ever been an admin on other wikis. 13:32, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Isn't that knda rude? 13:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm just saying because I get bullied enough as it is on here and where I live. So I'd just appreciate it if people would actually know me before trying to play joikes on me. 13:43, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Still people shouldn't be playing jokes like that. Especially since I've been nice to them since the beginning. I'm just asking that they stop. I messaged ferk but I still think it needs to stop. 13:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not trying to be mean. Sorry if it sounded like it. I'm just under a lot of stress right now and it's kinda hard. 13:59, August 20, 2015 (UTC) tigerstar is old af tigerstar will have been leader for 2 years tomorrow according to the edit history omg. also and i finally did them oops 16:38, 08/24/2015 Hey if your going to rp soon maybe if you have any WCinterClan cats i have a new character in which I have a few plot for. his sweet girl. Maybe you'd like to rp with some of your characters. I plan on having her have an affair with a she-cat from a different clan. 16:45, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Beebs? Are you okay? – �� Set your life on fire. Seek those who fan your flames �� 13:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC)